Jin Kauri
Jin Kauri (ジンカウリ, Kauri Jin) Is a shinigami previously from the Sixth Division. Jin is currently within the Forest of Menos with two other allies, Mifune Himura and Rei Seiki, they are in a self created group called the Extinguishers (消火器, Shokaki). Appearance Jin has bright blue hair, that maybe his most unusual feature, this is normally followed with a bright orange hat and the standard Shinigami robes, But under the main robes is an orange shirt type jacket, showing black and orange attire. Jin wears his Zanpakuto held behind his back tied with a chain which goes across his chest. Personality Jin is extreamly calm and mature, Jin tends to avoid violence or even releasing his Zanpakuto. Jin is rather easy going and will often try and lighten the mood with jokes or pranks on the others. He is the fastest to trust someone new and can becomes friends with almost anyone. Jin despite this never makes an emotional connection with anyone and it never phases him when one dies. Jin has Insomnia so at times when the others sleep Jin is up watching guard, although they never ask him to, Jin always replies its his Duty to keep them alive. Jin treats everyone as equal and at times wants it back. He is honorable, shown as when he bows at the start of fights and once they finish. Being that Jin has no emotional connection with anyone it has been stated that he could just leaving his group behind and not feel a thing if they died, but he tends to stay with them due to they keep him company and he gets easily bored by himself. Jin despite his large act of maturity is still a child underneath, even at times throw a tantrum because he can, or to annoy the others. History Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmen Specialist: Kido Expert: Hakuda Master: Shunpo Master: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Zanpakuto Shi no haaku '(死の把握, Death Grasp) Is Jin Kauri's Zanpakuto. Out of the three remaining Extinguishers, Jin has the most creepy Zanpakuto, labeled as a blade of 'Pure Death'. The Tsuba (handle) is made from bone giving a similar appearance to Renji's Bankai Tsuba, the Tsuka (Guard) is that of a skull. Even the blade appears to be bone. The sheath appears to be a hollowed out bone. *'Shikai: '''When Jin wishes to release his Zanpakuto he speaks the command '''Remove the Spines of the Weak, Upon reciting this the blade actually vanishes, Jin puts his hand behind his head near his spine and the blade froms along Jin's spine making the opponents think that his spine actually is his blade. The Zanpakuto remains very bone like but towards the top of the blade gets three bumps which look like the spine, these bumps can quite literally Rip the flesh of anyone and tear into Arrancar's Heirro. The Tsuka is now an open palm. * 'Ken Rippu '(腱リップ, Tendon Rip) is Shi no haaku's deadliest attack, after slashing into his opponent Jin pulls the sword out letting the bumps in the blade tear into the flesh, making for even more damage * 'Majo no Hanta '(魔女のハンター, Witch Hunter) An attack where a black energy forms at the base of the guard, in the open hand. Jin can fire it off as a ball or a wave. The deadly aspect of this attack is the aftermarth, The energy leaves something behind which makes everything brittle, making an attack on the arm capable of shattering the bone if they part got hit by the blast. ** 'Akuma Hanta '(悪魔ハンター, Demon Hunter) A different variate of Majo no Hanta, in which Jin still gathers the black energy in the palm guard, but instead of firing it off it remains still and eventually breaks down into a mist, this mist travels to Jin's opponent. The mist, before reaching his opponent shapes into what looks like a cerburus and bites onto the opponent. * '''Bankai: '''Not yet revealed : Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Captain Class